I am inevitable
by dannyrockon122
Summary: I have seen all of it. The everlasting hatred of the human for the Faunas, The fall of the once peaceful White fang, and Chess match between two former lovers. They all must be decimated along with the Grimm that stains Remnants with their filth. Nobody can stop me since I am Inevitable. Antagonist SI with Infinity Gauntlet working behind the scenes. Marvel elements
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or the Infinity Gaunlet but I own this story and this came to mind when I saw Infinity War / Endgame and watching Rwby. This contains spoilers to endgame so be warned. **

**I like to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle Robert who been for me since my birth but he died in 2016 due to cancer and My older brother Ryan who died in 2015 in my freshman year.**

**Palos Heights - Joshua Pov**

My name is Joshua Hill and I am waiting for a package to arrive at my house on a morning dressed in my causal wear which consisted of Metallica shirt and blue jeans with white vans.

I said, " I can't wait to get the Gauntlet ."

The Gauntlet I'm talking about is the Infinity Gauntlet from Marvel Comic created by the late great Stan Lee and The Gaunlet is powered by six gem or six infinity stones that powerful enough to wipe out half of the universe with a snap of a finger.

I heard a knocking at the door and I open it to see a man dressed in a UPS uniform holding a brown box with a clipboard on the top of the boxes.

The man said " Package for Hill ."

I said, " That me and I will sign ."

I pull out my pen and signed my signature on the clipboard along with giving him the money for the package which the man handed to me as I took it.

I said, " Good day sir ."

I closed the door and I locked the door with a smile on my face as I carried the package in my living room eager to open it.

I sit on the floor and I carefully open the package to see huge golden glove with six different slots on the gloves with different colored gems that made me look like a kid in a candy store because of my trigger happy grin.

I said, " I have the gauntlet ."

I snapped the gauntlet as Thanos did in Infinity War but unlike him, the snap didn't cause half of life to be eradicated like in the movie so I was in the clear to snap like crazy.

I said, " I can't wait to show my buddies this fucking thing ."

I put the gauntlet on my coffee table to go to the bathroom to brush my hair to ready for today as I was getting ready to go to a friend's home to make funny videos.

I looked into the mirror sees eighteen-year-old African American boy with a bald fade with a punisher 's beard using a brush to brush my hair.

I said, " I look good ."

I walk out of the bathroom the living room to see that gauntlet is still on the table but I went up upstairs to my room to grab my backpack along with a few other stuff for the trip.

I grab a black city backpack and I put in my notebook for ideas with a black pen, changing clothes, phones chargers, phone, and finally my most important device my mp3 along with its charger.

I said, " I will never leave the house without it ."

I put them all in my backpack and headed downstairs with my backpack but I notice a picture frame of a younger me at the age of sixteen in the hospital checking on a black man with a hospital gown looking very frail.

I thought " I miss you, Uncle Robert,.''

I walk away from the picture with my bag that has my gauntlet along with the other stuff that inside the bag out the door and I locked the door with my key. I make my way towards the street I see al little girl playing in the street but I see a speeding car coming.

I rushed in the street to pushes the little girl out of the way and I turned around to see the speeding car hit and everything went dark as blood came out my body when I hit the ground causing the people to scream for an ambulance.

I thought " I guess I will be joining Ryan and Uncle Robert ."

As I thought that I closed my eyes at the thought of joining my older brother and my uncle in the great beyond As I lose consciousness with a smile on my face.

**Remnants - Forest Pov Still Joshua **

I groaned as I get up from the ground grabbing my aching head that felt like went a hundred rounds with Mike Tyson who wore spiked gloves.

I see my bag that has all my stuff in it and I went to grab it to put it over my shoulder as I walk to see my the area that I currently at is a forest with a moon but the moon look like it was

I asked, " What the hell ?"

I heard sounds of animal of I turn to see a pack of pitch-black, featureless shadows in the shape of wolves, with red eyes and jaws causing to have a sense of deja vu when I saw those creatures.

I thought " _These dogs look familiar _."

I noticed that these dog-like creatures are trying to surround me like I'm the prey which caused me to get nervous as they came forward to lunge at me with their fangs.

I thought _Oh Shit _."

I noticed a long fat stick laying next to causing me to pick it up to swing it at the doglike creature as it came near me I whacked them with my stick causing them to disintegrate into black smoke

I turned around and ran for my fucking life to avoid any more surprises and I see a village up ahead but I thought about where am I at because it all made sense now with the shattered moon and the dogs from hell.

I thought " _I am in Remnant_ ."

I see the village come into full view and I see that the front gate to the village is open causing me to slow down to catch my breath because I was running for my life from the Grimm known as the Beowulf.

I thought "_I hope these people are friendly_ .''

In the village, I see Fanus and humans alike living in harmony looking extremely cheerful which lighten my mood from when I died in my old world and being chased by a Grimm as I made myself look less threatening.

I see a male lion Faunus with dark hair like Scar from the Lion King along with amber eyes is dressed farmer overall coming towards me looking very curious at my appearance in the village I put on my best friendly smile.

The lion Faunus asked " Who are you and what are you doing in this village ?''

I said, " My apologies sir I'm looking for work ."

My answer seemed to surprise the Faunus but he narrowed his eyes looking for deception in my eyes but his glare softened a bit which caused me to sigh in relief in my mind as he smiles brightly at me caused me to look at with an equal

The lion Faunus said, " Sorry you the first human to come here without calling us filthy animal or calling the humans that live here traitor ."

I thought about the Rwby episodes and I never heard about a village that has Human and Fanus living together in harmony but I brushed to the side to keep my mind focuses on the now.

I said " I can't speak to those guys and I am looking for work because I kinda got my self into deep situation since I'm looking to buy a house in Vale .''

The lion Faunus asked " Looking for work eh?"

I said, " Yes I am and I need a place to stay since I don't have any Lien ."

The Lion Faunus said, " The village could use an extra pair hands so you are hired ."

I smile as he said that and I begin to plan my next as I shake the hand of the lion Faunus that just welcomed me into the village with a warm smile on his face.

The lion Faunus said, " My name is Daniel and I never have gotten your name ."

I replied, " My name is Joshua Hill."

The lion Faunus said, " Welcome to the Village Joshua ."

**Author notes: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter and if you guys got any ideas please put them in the comment section and your thoughts on this story. Also if you have a loved one that died because cancer is strong for them and don't let it hinder you in your life. Also if you got any ideas for the pairing please put them in the comment section as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own this story and not Rwby or The Infinity Gauntlet along with the few marvel elements. I love the feedback from you guys.**

**Joshua Pov - VIllage **

It's been two weeks since I died in my old world to only end up in Remnants along joining a village that has Faunus and human coexisting together in peace away from the petty squabble between lovers, the mindless violence of the once peaceful movement of White Fang, and finally away from the prejudice humans.

The villager kept their distance away from me because of my presence but after seeing my hardworking side when I was giving hard labor task from the villagers along with showing psychologist side to them if they had a problem in their life.

Safe to say I became the village most helpful, person and the ladies here in the village has taken a shine to me because of not only my looks but my personality that came along with it as I provided aid to the villagers for my hard work.

I am currently cutting wood with a sharp wooden ax that I jokingly call "_Stormbreake_r" which confused them but after I told of a folktale a certain Nordic Thunder god but in a modified way they understood why I named it Stormbreaker.

As I finished chopping the wood on the wooden stump near a Barnhouse which was owned by Daniel. I looked down at my attire which consisted of blue overalls with black boots and I wipe the sweat off my forehead as it is hot as hell out of here.

I thought " _Hard work at it finest _."

I hear footsteps coming behind me as I continued chopping wood with my ax but I hear someone cough to get my attention which caused me to turn around to see Daniel who is dressed in the attire that he first met me looking at me with a beaming smile.

Daniel said, " Josh I see you are doing your usual routine ."

I said " Yeah and it all worth .''

Ever the two weeks I been do labor I notice that my body underwent someone changes that have a hard body but I am no Dwayne " The Rock "Johnson but I had a body like that guy from Chicago PD.

Daniel said, " Take a break because the village elder wants to see you ."

I drop my ax and I walk with Daniel to the Village Elder home which a hut made out of hay with no door which caused me to raise an eyebrow at Daniel who gave a sheepish smile.

He stops and I turn to him with a questionable look on my face but he gave a noded telling me to go in the hut to meet with the elder of the village which caused me to get cold feet when I got to the entrance.

I thought "_ I never saw them before in my two weeks here_ .''

I see that the village elder hut has only had tow mat as I see a man in his sixties but still in great shape with his grey hair in a ponytail dressed in a blue kimono with a white sash with black sandals that look it belongs to feudal era of Japan with his yes closes in a meditation stance.

The Elder said, " Take a seat, Joshua ."

I sit down on the mat like the elder cross-legged looking at the elder with a concerned look on his face as I waited for the man to tell me what wrong.

The Elder said, " Joshua you been a great help to the village and I thought you would leave when you got the money to buy a house in Vale ."

Joshua said " Well that was the plan but I became too attached to this village along with it people .''

The elder eyes opened up revealing his pupilless blue eyes that look like they are staring into my very soul looking for any form of deception but he gave me a smile when I he gave him a confused look.

The elder said, " Relax young Joshua you pass the test ."

I asked " Test?"

The village elder nodded his head and he stood up but someone came running it was a human villager in early teens with orange with green dressed in a flannel shirt with matching pants with black boots like me looking at us in fear.

The man said, " Elder they are here ."

I looked confused at what the villager said but the elder sighed in as he walked with the villager outside of the hut as I tried to follow the elder puts his hand on my chest signaling me to stay in the hut.

I asked, " Sir what going on ?"

The Elder said, " Nothing you should be involved in young one ."

I turn the elder to look me while the young villager looked scandalized at what am I doing but the elder had a calm expression on his face as I turned him around to look at me.

I said, " Sir I been in this village for two weeks and I worked my ass off to be accepted so now tell me what going ."

The elder said, " Follow me ."

I walked with the villager elder and the villager to see that all the villagers were at the gates to see something or for that matter someone with two people that cause me to look on in horror.

I see familiar lion Faunus with black dressed in overall kneeling with a red-haired human with blue eyes woman dressed in a sundress kneeling with her down but I knew that she was afraid along Daniel but I see who making kneel made my blood run cold.

The wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

But my attention was on his or mask because his mask was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. I knew who this man or monster is along with his personality and I know one thing none of these people are safe here.

This Adam Taurus the yandere nightmare of Blake Belladonna and the man who cut off Yang's arm during the tournament but I see the villagers are afraid of this manic presence here in the village.

Adam asked, " Elder you allow this type of abomination relationship to happen your village ?"

The elder said, " In this village, everyone has the rights to love whoever they love ."

Adam simply sneered at the elder and he pulled out Wilt out of it sheath causing me to get chills of seeing the blade in person only adding it to Adam 's intimidation but he nods his head causing me to be confused but a white fang grunt comes behind Daniel to grab his arm.

Adam said, " This is an example for those who think that you are above the white fang ."

Adam ready his blade up and he brings it down cutting off Daniel 's arm causing him to scream in pain while the woman next to him look at the chopped off arm in horror along with the scream villager but I see a boy at the age of six that has daniels mane hair color but the woman 's eye color dressed in overall with tears streaming down his face .

Adam said, " If any of you traitors ever decide to mate with a human then this will be your fate ."

Adam wipes off the blood off his blade and he sheaths it looking very smug over his actions towards Daniel which caused my blood to boil as I was about to walk over there I was grab from my arm by the villager elder who gave me a looked disapproval.

Elder said, " Keep a cool head ."

I calmed down but I am still pissed at what but I see Adam 's goon grabbing a small amount Faunus people from the villager being lead outside of the village to be loaded on an Atlassian trunk with the symbol of the White Fang.

Adam leaves with his hands behind his back like Morpheous from the matrix but the difference is that Adam is full of wickedness which caused me to look at the elder who has his head down avoiding my gaze.

I asked, " What going on ?"

The Elder sigh and he motioned me to follow him back to his hut so he can give me answer to what just happened a few minutes ago with the White fang grunts along with Adam Taurus also known as " _Chris Brown of Rwby _"because they both had a history in abusing woman they love.

The Elder and I walk into the hut I gave a look of Impataints to the Elder but he had a guilty look on his faces as he sees my look as he sighs sadly.

I asked, " What the hell is going ."

Elder said, " I will tell you everyone thing ."

This increased my anger as I balled my fist and punched a hole into the hut along with giving out a scream of frustration at how calm the elder is being right now.

I yelled, " STOP FUCKING AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON !"

I catch my breath and I give a glare towards the elder who still has his calm expression on his face which caused me to tightened my glare.

The elder said, " Adam Tarrtus before he became what he is today was once a kind soul who allow wanted equality for both Faunus and Humans but he one day he got more aggressive when his parents were killed by The Purifiers when ."

I looked shocked at the new information but I was confused about the part of The Purifiers because I never heard of them from the show but I shook it to worry about it later to focus on why is Adam taking Faunus from the village.

Elder said " Adam started coming to this village and started demanding Faunus to become soldiers for The White fang .''

I looked horrified that Adam would drag more people to fight for his faction in this war that will cause the death of possibly the whole world for the rights of Faunus. But I notice the guilty look on the elder's faces which caused me to look at him with a curious gaze on my face.

The said, " Made a deal with Adam and the deal was if he gets the manpower then he must leave us alone but he did hold his end of the deal ."

I thought " He an old man and he thought he was the right thing ."

I said, " I understand why you did it but it was reckless ."

I walked out of the hut to check on Daniel and his family to see if they are alright after the loss of Daniel 's left arm thanks to Adam also known as Red Bull.

I thought " Things can't get any worse.

Little did I know I was going to regret those words because things can get worse than they are.

**Night Time -Mess Hall**

We are eating in the mess hall trying to forget the horrible visit from Adam earlier by trying to eat in peace while having a good time.

I was sitting next to a female chicken Faunus dressed in overall but she had nothing under her overall as she whispered in my left ear as I eat trying not to choke on my mac and cheese from the offer that she has given me.

I said " Thanks for the offer Lisa but no ."

Lisa pouted and I gave her no attention as I continued to eat my food in peace trying to think about how to stop the White Fang from taking more Faunus from the Village.

I thought " I say we sneak into the White Fang 's base as villagers and we frag him if they have frag grenades ."

I hear sounds gun firing along with sounds of screaming coming outside the hall but I didn't have time to react because of a glass rum bottle with a white cloth with fire cam crashing through the glass windows.

I yelled, " EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE !"

Everyone including me got out of the mess hall away from the flames because of the bottle that was thrown by an unknown assailant. I see four figures dressed black jackets and metal mask terrorizing the village and killing the villager as I see some familiar faces lying in their blood.

I see Daniel who trying to protect his wife and son from one masked black men but I notice that he is banged up because he is missing an arm along with several slash marks on his face. I rush over to them and I tackle the masked man down to the ground to buy some times for Daniel to get to his family.

I said " Run Daniel Run ."

**BANG!**

I turn to see Daniel shot in the head causing him to fall forward with a look of shock on his face with his wife and son looked on in horror on their faces as they see their father /husband bleed to death.

I get off the masked man and rushes over to Daniel side with his family checking on his condition as I roll him to see the hole in his forehead along with his family who is on the verge of crying.

Daniel is gasping for air and I am silently weeping while trying to get him to say conscious as he begins to die which caused me to see my Uncle Robert take his last breath in the world of the living.

I said, " Daniel stay with us ."

Daniel said weakly " Joshua thank you for being a hard worker and please look after my wife and son ."

I whispered," I will old friend I will ."

I see the light in Daniel 's eyes leave and with tears in my tears, I close his eyes shut with my hand as his family watches with tears in my eyes.

I hear sounds of laughing coming behind me and I see a huge muscular male figure dressed like the four males but his masked was metal with stitches on each side on his wrist were two black gauntlets with spikes, black steel boots, and on his back were two red chainsaws but he was a black bag.

The hulking man said, " Ah you miss your friend ."

I see his fellow left few villagers alive but I don't see the village elder which caused me to be a little concern for him but The masked man along with his goonies must read my mind.

The hulking man said ' If you are looking for the old geezer then I will help you, my fellow human ."

The Giant of man throws the black bag at my feet and I opened it and to my horror, it was the chopped up body of the elder along with his face being slash which caused to look closer to one of the chainsaws to see blood on the left chainsaw.

I whispered " Monster."

I felt like a man possed because I charged at the hulking of man without any form of weaponry in my hand as I started to pound away on the man he just chuckled at my attack because he found them amusing.

The Man said " My turn ."

Next thing I know was I was slashed on my side near my ribcage creating s scar there and I was stabbed in the chest from the chainsaw causing my blood to leak out of my chest while everyone was watching.

The man said, " When you got hell tell your friend that the Butcher sends him his regards ."

The man and his goonies leave the village while the village is scrambling to help to stay stable enough to get me some medical aid. I cough violently as more blood comes out my body which caused me to finally think I am going to die this time.

I said weakly " I'm sorry I was strong enough ."

I closed my eyes and I woke up in a strange room with my wounds healed which confused me along with making me curious but I didn't have time to dwell on like a flash of white blinds

A powerful males voice said " Welcome young Joshua ."

The white flash goes away and I opened my eyes to see adult black haired male dressed in a white tuxedo suit causing me to look in familiarity because I felt like I know this person which caused the man to smirk but he has pupilless white eyes.

The man said '' Welcome Josuha .''

I asked, " Do I know you ."

The man said teasingly " Come now you wanted to see me in the Marvel Cinematic Universe ."

My eyes widened when I finally recognized the being in front of as the only being powerful enough to break the legs of the Incredible Hulk and along with beating Galactus along with being the main villain in the Battle world comic from Marvel.

I shouted, " You are The Beyonder ."

The Beyonder said ' Yes that my name and don't wear it out ."

I looked around in confusion at why did The Frickin Beyonder want with me a little mortal but I felt the Beyonder probe my mind to because I see him looking at me with a huge smirk on his face.

The Beyonder said, " I wanted you alive I don't want you dying a second time ."

I looked at what he said but it clicked now he was the one who brought me to Remant which baffled me because why bring me to Remant for and what is his motive since he is the most tricky being right next to Loki.

The Beyonder said," I brought you to Remant because well I'm bored and I want you to wipe half of life off the miserable world ."

I asked, " Why and what can I do ?"

Beyonder said, " The world is infested with the sickness that has been started by Ozma and Salem."

I asked, " You didn't answer my second question ?"

Beyonder smirked, " You have the Infinity Stones along with the gauntlet ."

I said " It just a runner toy ."

Beyonder said, " I turned it real and you are welcome ."

I asked " Is it going to be like the one from the movie or the one from the comics ?''

Beyonder said '' The gauntlet will along with the stones look like the one from the movie but it unbreakable like in the comics seriously these writer from your old world are a bunch, morons ."

I asked, " I how will I wield it without dying in the process like Tony or going cripple like Bruce ?"

Beyonder smirked " Smart boy and when Thanos the who that got behead when Thor finally went to the head I took a sample of his blood along with creating weapons for you to us to use in case you are building an army ."

Beyonder summons a needle that is filled with purple blood classy and I come forward so I can take the shot from the Beyonder.

Beyonder said, " This will hurt a lot ."

I said, " Whatever it takes ."

I felt the needle in my arm and I feel the celestial blood coming into my system as I felt my self becoming a celestial like Thanos making me scream in agony while the Beyonder looks at in amusement.

I whispered, " Fuck you ."

I collapsed to the floor unconscious and I snapped up awaken in Daniels 's guest room that I'm using to see Daniel 's son Sora is surprised to see me awake which caused jump on to give a hug with tears in his eyes.

I see Daniel 's wife Scarlet who has makeup on her face probably crying looking at me while saying thank over and over multiple times as she hugs me along with her son.

I asked, " How is everyone ?"

Scarlet said, " They are spooked and rightfully so Joshua ."

I nodded my head and I wonder who is going to lead the village now since the elder is dead leaving the village a sitting duck during the open for the White Fang to pick more of our villager for, I thought about potential candidates that can lead the village.

I asked, " Who is going to lead the village ?"

Scarlet said, " We all came up with a unanimous decision and we elected you ."

My eyes widened in shocked at what she told me and I felt flattered that they pick me as their new leader but I decided maybe I can lead along with getting rid of all the cancers in the world.

I asked, " Where do I start ?"

Author notes: Hey readers and I saw your review you had several questions so I hope this chapter helps you understand how this story is going to work. Also what Josh name the village and what weapons should they have and along with the armies name . Give me some ideas and you must send them to me through PMs, Also send me some pairing ideas for my character then please PMS. And what should my next move be?


	3. Chapter 3 Reborn and Hunting

**Disclaimer: I only this story, the main character but everything else belong to their respected owners.**

**Village - Joshua POV**

The village was silent in mourning for the fallen villagers at the hands of the murderous Purifiers who attacked us yesterday when we were defenseless as they killed our Leader the Elder.

I almost met my end here but the powerful being known as the Beyonder saved me along giving the blood of the Thanos that was beheaded in Endgame which caused me to become half celestial a demigod so yeah.

I notice that the village is in worse shape and I had no choices but to use the stones to recreated a stronghold for us to live in along finding a way to make an army out of these people but it seems the Beyonder had me covered.

_**Flashback **_

_**I**__ went into my bag and I pulled out the gauntlet that was in my room as I lifted the gauntlet I noticed that rubber has transformed into pure dwarven -made metal but my attention was on the stones that were in their slots. _

_I notice they shine causing me to smile but it transformed into a grimace as I remember the task at hand as I walk out the door into the living room of Daniel 's living room as I walk to the front door I see Daniel 's wife and child sleeping._

_I smile at the beautiful scenery out the door to see everyone is sleep as I outside I head into the middle of the village holding the gauntlet in my left hand with a serious _

_I thought " I hope this works ."_

_A flash of white blinded me again and I close my eyes to see the Beyonder with four different metal boxes in front of me looking at me with a grin on his face which caused me to get annoyed at him._

_I said, " Fuck don't do that ."_

_The Beyonder chuckle and I scowled at him but I held my tongue not wanting to piss off a being that can take on Marvel's heavy hitters but I was a little peeved that he blinded me._

_Beyonder said '" Sorry but save your gauntlet because have brought several items to aid you into becoming a Mad titan ."_

_Beyonder uses his hand to open a portal and what came out of the portal was a cluster fuck Chitauri weapons including the Judas, the anti-gravity gun, ten loads of Vibranuim gauntlets from__ Infinity war, Hydra tanks, and several Hydra armors._

_I whispered " Holy shit ."_

_I looked at the weapons in amazement and I got a brilliant idea for my faction name since I am an unknown factor in this conflict between lovers so might well get involved in their petty squabble._

_I asked " What are the metal boxes ?''_

_The Beyonder snapped his finger and the metal boxes transform into the Ultron 's Drones but they were all black with red eyes with the Hydra logo on their chest standing in attention._

_Beyonder said, " These are the Hydra bots that I develop for you and they can improve places if you want to ."_

_I nodded in approval and the Beyonder smiled brightly as he orders the drones to start the reconstruction of the village to a country that it but I want it to be hidden like Wakanda so the Beyonder created a device similar that the Wakandan used to hide their true selves from the outside world. _

_The city formerly a tiny village is now a massive city with buildings, different stores, military bases, better housing, more farms, and a port that we can use to search for food to eat or trade. _

_The Beyonder said '' These drones are useful ."_

_I said, " Yes they are ."_

_**Flashback over **_

The citizens were astonished by the new tech along with the structure of village that has improved their condition and they asked for the name of the unknown charity giver so I told them that his name is Anon short for anonymous.

But today was a special day because it is the funeral of the fallen as we all dressed in black by the river with the dead bodies of the fallen on wooden boards being held by a rope as he stood on the ground area looking at their deads bodies with sadden gazes on their faces.

**( Hurt by Johnny Cash )**

**I hurt myself today**

**To see if I still feel**

**I focus on the pain**

**The only thing that's real**

**The needle tears a hole**

**The old familiar sting**

**Try to kill it all away**

**But I remember everything**

**What have I become**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**I wear this crown of thorns**

**Upon my liars chair**

**Full of broken thoughts**

**I cannot repair**

**Beneath the stains of time**

**The feelings disappear**

**You are someone else**

**I am still right here**

**What have I become**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**If I could start again**

**A million miles away**

**I will keep myself**

**I would find a way**

I stood in the front and I turned to the people that looked back at me with a curious look as I breath in along with releasing my breath as I say my piece.

I said' These peoples that died saw me as a stranger but they welcome with open arms and didn't judge me and I know that Daniel is in a better place watching over his family ."

The citizens clapped their hands at my speech and we the people of the city decided to push the bodies of the fallen into the river causing them to float to the other side as we watch with tears in our eyes.

Fast forward the people and I went back to the city to spend our day doing our normal activities but I change out of funeral clothes into my formal wear which consisted of black slacks with a black-dressed shirt with a black jacket with a red tie and black shoes.

I walk out the door and I see everyone outside looking at me with a curious at why am I dressed formal but I see some of the ladies are licking their lips in hungry at me almost as I was a piece of meat.

I said, " I have an announcement that I would like to make . regarding the attack from yesterday and life."

The people looked curious about I am about to say to them regarding the event that happened yesterday

I said, " I decided to name the city to Genshoa a place for people rejected by society for things out of their control and we need to fight back against all threats to us ."

The citizens were moved by my words and they cheered my name which caused me to raise my hand in the air for silents as I continued to make my announcement to my people.

I said, " I will be putting together an army and the name will be called Hydra ."

The crowd has gotten curious at the name and one of the Faunus farmers stepped forward in front of the crowd with a look curiosity on his face.

The Faunus asked, " Why Hydra ?"

I said," You take one head off another one will take it place ."

They looked taken back by my answers and they nodded their head along with clapping but I put my fist in the air like the cartoon Avenger Earth mightiest heroes' Hydra which caused the people to do the same.

I cried " Hail Hydra ."

They cried " HAIL HYDRA !"

I walk away from them and I head outside of the city heading the built bullhead that was made from the Chitarui tech that was built by the drones to take me to Vale to take out a certain club owner.

**Vale - Junior Club still Joshua 's Pov **

I was sitting in a booth sipping on a glass of water until I saw him my target talking with another future as I smile a shark-like smile that I saw my prey.

I stood to see a tall man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache talking to another man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

I thought " _Junior and Roman Torchwick_ ."

As I was walking I was stopped by two female figures blocked my causing me to raise an eyebrow in amusement at the two female blocking my path is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Next to her was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining.

Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

I thought " _The Malachite __twins_ .''

Militia said in a polite tone " Please keep your distance ."

Melanie said " Move or be moved .''

I looked at them in amusement that they can move me but I want to humor but I heard Junior call them like a master to his pets which I find amusing.

Junior told Roman that they will talk later with their common friend also known as Cinder Fall about their plans later as he gestures towards me to follow him into a room. I follow him into the room and he closed the door and he looked at me with an annoyed expression.

Junior asked, " What do you want ?"

I said "Connection, names, rackets, and your common friend name. "

Junior laughed in mocking way that pissed me off but I held it in waiting for the insult to come out of his filthy mouth giving me a reason to fuck him up.

Junior said, " You must be a comedian because that was funny that you can come into my business and demand things ."

I looked at him while he laughs at and he stops laughing to control his breath but he has a smirk on his face as he looks at me with amusement.

Junior said," Vale is my yard and you are trespassing ."

I said, "You got your ass handed to you by a blonde girl looking for information ."

I noticed he bristled at that insult but he pulled his bazooka causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

Junior scowled "Leave now ."

I said " Will and enjoy your time at the time at the top of hill cause life is so precious ."

I walked out leaving a confused Junior and I walked out of the club planing my next move.

Vale -Street No Pov

Junior is walking without his bodyguards seeing that nobody dumb enough up tried him in the middle of the streets of his turf and as he got near Til dust til Dawn he felt something hit him in the chin that sent him flying.

Junior land on his back and he saw a familiar male figure dressed in black from the club trying to get information looking down on him with a mocking smile on his young face.

Joshua said " You told me o stay out of your yard. Vale is not your yard boy, It's mine ."

Junior got up and tries to throw some punches but they are blocked by Joshua who lands a five punch combo to the face along with putting him in the muay Thai clinch to knee him twelve times.

Joshua drops him like a sack of potatoes and he spits on him like he is dirty that beneath his shoes.

Joshua said, " Maybe you should give me what I wanted ."

Junior asked " Who are you ?''

Joshua said, " Guess you can call me an ** Enigma** ."

**Joshua Pov**

I looked to see people recording the event with their scrolls and I grab Junior to carry him to my bullhead to get back to Genshoa for information regarding Salem 's puppet.

I thought " _I will get my answer _."

**Author notes: Here you guys go the next chapter I am Inevitable and tell me your thoughts on it along with the name and items. Sorry, usage of the stones yet people. And I got some good news of who wants to join Joshua 's crusade and send me some suggestions. Also if you guys want to send an original character from Remnant to join Josh' s Hydra then the application will be under the note. Also, who should join me and what should I do to Junior. Who should I go after next?**

**Real name " **

**Gender :**

**Race :**

**Height :**

**Weight :**

**Eye color :**

**Hair color **

**Outfit : **

**Weapon; Along with description **

**Weapon name ;**

**Personality :**

**Reason for Joining Josh :**

**If you got any question please PMS me and I will get back to you immediately thank you and enjoy the story but be aware I will take a few of the submitted characters. **


	4. Chapter 4 First blood

Disclaimer: I only own this story, the main character but everything else is owned by the respective owners.

**Pov Junior **

I groan and I opened my eyes to see that I was inside some kind of room with no furniture, no windows, and no television but these green mats covered the whole room that I was in causing my concern to grow.

I reach for my bazooka but I notice it missing with my scroll and the only I remember was hit by something or better yet someone which sparked a question in my mind as I was on my knees in this room.

**Who punched me?**

I thought about the blonde-haired girl who destroyed my club looking for information on some woman named Raven or whatever but it hit me like an uppercut to my chin as I remember that dark-skinned boy dressed in black mocking by saying Vale is his yard.

I heard door creaking noise coming behind me and I heard footsteps coming behind me but the sound goes silent.

A familiar said, " Get your ass up ."

I decided to stay on my knees to show my defiance side to the little brat that sucker-punched me on the street like a coward.

The brat said, " Look a man in the eyes when he talking to you ."

I stood and I turned around to see him the brat that still dressed in his black suit looking at me with brown hairs that sent shivers down my spine.

The brat said " Tell me something _ "Junior'' _do you think you are a man ?'" Asking if I was a man was an insult to my pride.

I nodded," I know am I ."

The brat said, " Nah you ain't a man, a man doesn't let people control him and there anything I hate more than wannabe as a thug is a submissive cunt ."

Before I had a chance to voice my opinion the brat chokes causing me to look at the brat in the eyes as he strangles me with one hand while scowling but drops me on my ass hard.

The brat said, " You're both so get back on your knees like the little bitch you are and pray to your gods ."

I got back on my knees in fear of being strangled again by this lunatic but I notice him staring at another door in front of me.

The Brat shouted, "Let's do this ."

The door opens and to see four figures dressed standard black combat camouflage uniforms with logos of a red skull with tentacles coming from the bottom of the head which sent shives down my spines.

They stand before almost daring me to make one wrong move against them which caused me to stay on my knees praying to Oum to get me out of the madhouse.

One of the camouflage figures said " Sir nobody coming for him ."

The brat said " Good but stay on guard and before I forget ."

The brat raises his fist in the air and I looked on with fascination at what he was doing as he points the fist forward.

The brat said " Hail Hydra ."

The four camouflage figure did the same gesture which caused my confusion to increase by a million at what they are doing.

They shouted " Hail Hydra ."

They walk out the door and leaving me with the brat who is burning a hole in the back of my head with his brown eyes.

The brat said, " You have what I need and I will break you to get it ."

I snorted at the brat but he cracks his knuckles looking at me with a nasty sneered on his face making him look intimidating.

The brat said, " I was hoping you would do that ."

Before I had time to react the brat grab my neck and turned me around to only eat a back to my face that sent me flying into the wall.

The brat asked, " Still won't talk bitch ?"

I simply spit in the face of the brat but the simply laughed at that along with giving me a smile that anything but friendly.

The brat said, " Now I get to hit you like a man ."

The grabs me and started wailing on me as I own him money or something but this brat can punch hard way harder than that blonde-haired girl that wrecked my club.

The brat punched me in my stomach causing me to vomit on the floor and he grabs me by the hair bringing me up to his face.

The brat asked, " Are you going to talk bitch or am I going to beat the shit of you ?"

I said, " No more please ."

The lunatic drop me on the floor in my vomit while looking at me with the nastiest glare on his face.

The brat said, " You lucky this isn't prison because I would make you my old lady ."

I shivered at what he said and he looked at the brat with fear in my eyes as he wipes his fist that has my blood from when he punched me in the face with a handkerchief.

I asked, " What do you want ?''

The brat said, " I want connections, backgrounds, pieces of information on everyone, the ownership of the club but most importantly I want facts about Cinder Fall 's boss ."

I looked at the brat as if he lost his mind at the demands he has given me but the last one had me puzzled at why he wants with Cinder 's boss.

The brat said, " You ask a thousand questions but to answer your question ."

The brat reaches into his jacket pocket to pull a pocket knife that caused me to get on edge as he makes his way towards me with the knife.

I said, " WIll give you my clubs along with the information that inside my office but I don't know who is Cinder 's boss ."

The brat asked, " Do you know someone named the Butcher ?"

When I heard the name and I realized my cousin joined up with a group of huntsmen who are called the Purifier that was formed to kill Faunus but the brat said the name in hatred. I realized my cousin who happens to be the Butcher told me about an attacking a village along with killing a dark-skinned villager which caused to put two to two together.

I looked at the brat in front of me who is holding the knife is the same dark-skinned villager is the same one that my cousin supposedly killed is standing in front of me while looking at me with a smirk.

I said, " How are you alive and what are you ?"

The brat said, " Let just say I'm from a whole another place and I am the coming storm ."

The brat grabs by the neck and I tried to fight back but he is too strong for me as he brings the knife forward with a smirk on his face.

The brat said, " This will hurt a lot and if you are wondering how I figured out that you are related to the racist fucker well I went through your contacts that have the words Butcher along with the words cousin ."

The brat brings the knife to my neck and the next I knew I felt darkness take me along with my now headless body hit the floor.

**Josh Pov**

I look at the currently decapitated head of Junior with a face frozen with fear with a bloodthirsty smirk on my face while holding the head like it was a trophy.

I stated, " Should have told me what wanted to hear and still have ahead .''

I hear the door opening behind me to see my hydra troops holding their guns that loaded with judas bullet behind me waiting for an order causing me to smile.

I said, " Time to take a trip to my club."

**Vale - Junior club - Josh pov **

I walked in the club holding a black duffle bag with a calm smile on my face but as I walked in see Junior's goons surround me with weapons in their hand along with twins causing me to look amused.,

I said, " Oh you guys you shouldn't have ."

One of the goons demanded, " Where Junior ?"

I asked, " What are do with the guns except make me mad ?"

I drop the duffle bag down and I kicked towards the twins who looked at me with their eyebrow raised at why I kicked the bag.

I said, " My money for the club ."

Militia walks up to the bag and she opens the duffle bag to sees a sight that made her eyes widened along with vomit next to the bag.

Melanie asked " Sis what in the bag ?"

Melanie walks over to Militia who was looked sick to grab the bag and she saw what made her sister vomit.

Melanie drops the bag causing something to roll out of the bag along with the rolls of Liens that came out of the bag but the main source of attention was on the bodyless head of Junior.

One goon asked, " What the fuck ?"

Another goon said " Oh my Oum ."

I looked on as I see the horrified gazes on the head of their former boss and I see few people vomit on the floor while ignoring the load of Liens that I have brought which caused me to question the intelligent because they should have asked me where I got the money but that doesn't matter.

I Thought "_Thank you reality stone_ ."

Yes, I used the reality stone to make more money in secret to give to the people for currency and I used the leftover along with making more for the amount to buy the club along with the workers.

I said, "As you can see I killed Junior because he was a little bitch with small dreams but I am a person who thinks big ."

I see the goons and the twins are looking at me with newfound fear causing me to smile a smile that will make Aizen proud which didn't ease their fears.

I said, " So here my offer all of you will work for me and give me the club along with the information on every person on the criminal underworld or I will be gladly slaughter all of you by myself ."

The goons and twins looked at me with horror but they got on their knees showing their allegiance to me which caused me to smirk along with a nod.

I said, " Good now clean up this shit ."

I see everyone all them standing around like a bunch of dumbass which caused me to scowl at along with punching a hole in the wall.

I yelled, " WHAT ARE YOU WAIT FOR TIME is PRECIOUS AND ARE YOU GOING STAND PLAYING WITH YOURSELVES ?"

They all scrambled to do their job which caused me to smirk at like the predator to the prey as they move around like bunch headless chickens.

I thought " _Feel good to be the boss_ ."

I see the club and I realized I used this to gather information on Salem aka the wicked bitch of the west to piss her off through CInder Fall since one of her little subordinate Roman Torchwhich comes here with his pet Neo.

I thought" _Soon Infinity War will happen_ ."

I see Junior office up ahead and I go to the door to open it to find his notebook on everyone that he has marked down so I can prepare for my war with Salem and Ozipin.

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon122 giving you guys the next chapter of I am Inevitable and I killed tortured along with killed Junior off to take the club. Which Rwby character should meet in the next chapter and why? Also, should I add music from earth to the club and if so please send me some song suggestion through PMS. What should Josh 's plan of attack be next? Also if someone wants to do a reaction to this story Pms me and I will talk. And if you have any ideas for the pairing please PMS or put it in the review the butcher show up in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5 Slapping a bitch

Disclaimer: I only owned my oc and this story but not marvel or Rwby they belong with their respective owners.

**Josh Pov**

I took over from Junior I Game of thrones style cut his off from his body and I walk in the club that owned with a bag filled lien that I used the reality to conjure into lien along with Junior 's head in made them see things my way.

I was sitting in my office looking at my notes that I have in English since if I wrote in Remanet native language I would look suspicious that I have information on a young girl but then again I attack a club owner along with murdered him.

But you are wondering why aren't the boys if Remnants had blue after me then I will tell you I had my best hacker disable all the security footage along with blurring my face to hide my self from Ozpin and his bitch of a wife Salem.

I thought "_ Seriously we need to get Salem laid asap _."

I looked my notebook that has all every important player in Remeant from Ozpin to Team Rwby since all player poses as potential threats to my plans so I must find a way to remove them but from the shadows. But I go back to the first page and it is Ozpin.

**Page 1 **

**Name: Ozpin **

**Age: 100-year-old **

**Recainartion: The warrior / The Pretended God, The hermit, the settler, the drunkard, the headmasters.**

**Roles: Creator of the maidens, Salem ex-husband **

**Information: Headmaster of Beacon Academy **

**Bio: Recainartion of Ozma one of the first humans in Remnants by the brother gods to wield magic and he saved Salem not because he wanted her hand in marriage but he believed she can be saved. Ozma and along with Salem became to the first human to wield magic before the gods created more humans. The humans worshipped Ozma and Salem like gods.**

**Weapons: Magic, Ozma staff /cane.**

**Threat level: Alpha level.**

I hear knocking at my office door which caused me to put the notebook in my jacket pocket to hide and I walk to the door to see the twins looking at me with a fearful gaze their faces as I glared at them.

I asked, " What ?"

Melanie said " Sir Roman Torchwick is here to see Junior. "

I smiled causing them to get scared by my smile because it means something bad will happen and they will have to clean it. I walk out of the office to see Roman Torchwick standing by the entrance impatient along with a diminutive wears a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

**Roman Pov**

This has been a bad week for me after that failed robbery thanks to little red riding hood Cinder has been on my ass or been burning my ass for it but I heard about our information source was attacked by an unknown assailant when he was guardless.

I thought impatiently " Where is Junior ?"

I see my partner Neo looking around impatiently waiting for Junior to come out and we see an unfamiliar dark-skinned male dressed in a camo grey suit with a red tie with fancy looking shoes walking towards us with a calm look with smile that sent chill down down my spine but I held self because I am Roman Torchwhick greatest Thief in all of the kingdom .

I asked, " Who are you and where Junior ?"

Josh said, "I am Joshua Hill the new owner of the Harlem Padrise and Junior well he is taking a dirt nap but we can talk after the music ."

I scowled at the smug brat before me who brushed me off like I was nothing more than a nobody but I see Neo looking at him with an amused look along with a curious gaze on her face she sees this " Joshua " walk on stage with a mic.

Joshua asked, " How are you all doing tonight everyone ."

The people are cheering loudly at the energy but I lick my teeth at the boy when he had the look of optimism on his face he hears the crowd cheering loudly like a bunch of sheep.

Josh said " I have a special song for you guys and the DJ will be playing it.

The Dj shows up on stage with his table and Josh pulls out a small rectangular device with an aux cord that caused me to raise an eyebrow at it along with Neo looking at it with a curious look.

The boy hooks up the cord in the slot and connects the cord in the small device along hitting the screen on the device. The boy got off the stage to walk over to the bar with the twins.

The Dj starts playing the song and I this is a song that I am not familiar with and the hell I'm not sure if people of kingdoms are familiar with this song

**(Gin and Juice by Snoop Dogg)**

**Heah hah hah!**

**I'm serious nigga one of y'all Niggaz got this ass motherfuckin up**

**Aiy baby, aiy baby, aiy baby get some bubblegum in this motherfucker**

**Steady long, steady long nigga**

**With so much drama in the L-B-C**

**It's kinda hard bein Snoop D-O-double-G**

**But I, somehow, some way**

**Keep comin up with funky ass shit like every single day**

**May I, kick a little something for the G's (yeah)**

**and, make a few ends as (yeah!) I breeze, through**

**Two in the mornin and the party's still jumpin**

**cause my momma ain't home**

**I got bitches in the living room gettin it on**

**and, they ain't leavin til six in the mornin (six in the mornin)**

**So what you wanna do, sheeeit**

**I got a pocket full of rubbers and my homeboys do too**

**So turn off the lights and close the doors**

**But (but what) we don't love them hoes, yeah!**

**So we gonna smoke a ounce to this**

**G's up, hoes down, while you motherfuckers bounce to this**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Now, that, I got me some Seagram's gin**

**Everybody got they cups, but they ain't chipped in**

**Now this types of shit, happens all the time**

**You got to get yours but fool I gotta get mine**

**Everything is fine when you listenin to the D-O-G**

**I got the cultivating music that be captivating he**

**who listens, to the words that I speak**

**As I take me a drink to the middle of the street**

**and get to mackin to this bitch named Sadie (Sadie?)**

**She used to be the homeboy's lady (Oh, that bitch)**

**Eighty degrees, when I tell that bitch please**

**Raise up off these N-U-T's, cause you gets none of these**

**At ease, as I mob with the Dogg Pound, feel the breeze**

**beeeitch, I'm just**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Later on that day**

**My homey Dr. Dre came through with a gang of Tanqueray**

**And a fat ass J, of some bubonic chronic that made me choke**

**Shit, this ain't no joke**

**I had to back up off of it and sit my cup down**

**Tanqueray and chronic, yeah I'm fucked up now**

**But it ain't no stoppin, I'm still poppin**

**Dre got some bitches from the city of Compton**

**To serve me, not with a cherry on top**

**Cause when I bust my nut, I'm raisin up off the cot**

**Don't get upset girl, that's just how it goes**

**I don't love you hoes, I'm out the do'**

**And I'll be**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice (beeotch!)**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

**Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice (beeotch!)**

**Laid back (with my mind on my money and my money on my mind)**

The song finished and everyone is cheering loudly along with Neo who is cheering loudest which is so out of character for Neo as she is more professional than this when she is on the job.

I see this Josh character walking up to me with the same look on his face when he first saw me which caused to grit my teeth in rage at blatant disrespect shown to me by this upstart.

Josh said, " You may now speak ."

I scowl at him and Neo snickered causing me to glare at her which caused her to stop snickering. I turn back to Josh and I see him looking at me like a predator look at their prey.

I demanded, " I need your men ."

Josh said, " Denied and get out of my club ."

I looked a taken back at the brat in front refused me and I reaches for Melodic Cudgel but I see the brat smirk at causing me to get confused along with Neo as we see the brat smirking at me.

Josh asked, " Do you know what you are among Torchwick ?"

I said, " No I do not ."

The brat comes into my range and grabs my hand before I reach for Melodic Cudgel which made me freeze up at him when he did that to me causing me to look at him with a hint of fear.

The brat said, " You are among wolves and these are our woods ." The brat chokes with his free hand and Neo was paralyzed to doing anything because we are surrounded by strangely dressed soldiers with a red skull with tentacles logos on a red armband.

The brat said, " You are on my turf and it will be in your best interest to tell Ms. Fall along with Mr. Black along whatever business you had with Junior is now at expired so please leave."

I looked shocked at the brat in shocked at what said and I notice Neo looking very shocked to at what the brat said aswell causing the brat to smirk at our faces but we didn't have time react as we were pushed out of the club by the men.

The brat said, " See you two later ."

Josh Pov

Josh smirked at them before closing the door and I nodded at men causing them to move into their spots so they can secure the spots of a potential break-in from Cinder faction but now I have people to entertain.

As I turn my back to the door I heard the sounds of a motorcycle behind me causing me to think of a familiar blonde-haired brawler that plays a role in the chess match or pissing match between two lovers.

I turned around to see not Yang Xiao Long but a male with light black that a neck length that stands up except for a single band that hangs over the left side of his face with his left eye red and his right eye is blue dressed a semi lose grey t-shirt underneath a police-style vest with dark blue jeans, a pair of black shoes with white stripes on the side wearing a black on his head .

I opened the door and walk towards the male figure on the motorcycle to see what he wants with me along to see if he is hostile or friendly but I know I will get my answers eventually.

I asked, " Can I help ?"

The male asked, " Are you the man took down Junior ?"

I blinked at what he said because I thought my hacker deleted the feed of me attacking Junior along with disabling the scrolls of the people that were there but I worried about that later because I have a person to worry about.

I said " Let me guess you are a relative and you want vengeance please don't be cliche .'

The male said, "No, I am not related to him and I want to join you ."

I asked, " Why ?"

The male said, " I heard about the Genosha and I heard about the elder along with Daniel Mr. Hill ."

I grab him by the neck causing him to gain a look of fear on his face as I held him in my grip while looking at him with a glare on my face as he brought up that horrible event that set me on this path.

I demeaned " How do you know ?"

The male said, " The Elder was my grandfather and I once lived there and someone told me about you about how you want to change things ."

I let go of the boy and I step back to let him finish speaking to hear him out about the elder being his grandfather caught my attention so it will be wised to hear him out before I do something reckless.

The young man said, " I wanted to seek you out because I want to join Hydra ."

I said, " You are in and before I let you go I need to tell you something that you will take to heart ."

The young male asked, " What is it ?"

I said, " Everyone has two wolves battling for control there is the wolf that fights when it is necessary and the other that filled with rage, arrogance, resentment that fights for nothing ."

The young male asked rudely " Why are you telling me this and what does this have to do with revenge ?"

I said, " All recruits must hear and one of those wolves decide what type of person you are ."

The young male asked, " Which one should ?"

I said, " The one that you feed and I never gotten your name ."

The young man said, " My name is Crozz Blacklight and it will be an honor to join your army, sir ."

I said, " Welcome the family ."

**Author notes: Hey guys how the new chapter and we got a recruit in Crozz Blacklight who was created by Crozz88 so people give him praise and love. For you other people who submitted an original character please patient, I will put them soon so bear with me, please. ALso which Rwby character should I see next and why?**


	6. Chapter 6 Warning of a Titan

Disclaimer: I own only this story along with Joshua.

**Vale **

**The City of Vale is on fires as people, white fang, Grimm lay the ground dead buildings on fire but one place to suffer the worse casualties was Beacon Adacemy for Academyfuture huntsmen was destroy.**

**In the courtyard, the dead bodies of all the students and staff laying in their blood in the center was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.**

**This Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy and what everyone knows except for few people is a reincarnation of a warrior name Ozma who was the first human to wield magic but right he has a look terror on his face as he sees his students along with staff on the ground laying in their blood. **

**Ozpin said, " No please let this be a dream God no ."**

**Ozpin falls on too his knees and he felt something grabs causing him to turn around to see familiar of someone thought to the last person who asks for help from him is a woman with a human woman with fair skin, pale platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore most of her hair in a half-bun style, with a small bun on the top, and the remainder of her long hair hanging at the bottom. Most of her bangs were tied back, barring several large locks that framed her face to her left.**

**She wore a white, two-piece dress consisting of a sleeveless, diagonally overlapping white pleated top with a raised, pale blue collar adorned with aquamarine-colored rhombus-shaped crystal on the clavicle, surrounded by two smaller white rhombuses. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint - adorned with white diamond emblems and white wavy lines near the bottom hem, ruffled around the waist and completed with a purple sash.**

**Ozpin yelled "SALEM !"**

**Ozpin brings out his cane in a defensive stance if Salem tries anything but he notices her frighten appearance making slightly drops his guard but kept his eyes on her if she tries anything. **

**Salem said, " Ozma I come in peace ."**

**Ozpin asked, " How do you look like your old self again and what happen ?"**

**Salem grabs Ozpin's arms causing OZpin to get surprised since Salem in all of her never had any fear in her but now whatever caused the destruction of Vale put the living fear in her body.**

**Salem said, " Ozma he coming ."**

**Ozpin asked " Who coming ?'**

**Before Salem could utter a word her body started disintegrated into ashes along with bodies of the students and staff members causing Ozpin to looked on with horror as the bodies disintegrated into ashes. **

**Ozpin asked, " Why is this happen ?"**

**A distorted male voice said, " Yes did this to your selves Ozma when allowing Salem to roam freely ."**

**Ozpin turned around to see a shadowy muscled male figure but what caught Ozpins attention was on the male's left hand is gauntlet was gold and had six multicolored gemstones; red, blue, yellow, green, purple and orange.**

**Ozpin asked, " What in the god's name is that ?"**

**The man said, " Something that you will know about and I will bring balance ."**

**The male brings the gauntlet up and snaps it creating a shockwave that made Ozpin 's body disintegrate in ashes making him scream in terror as he is being disintegrated into ashes.**

**Beacon Academy Headmaster 's office real world **

Ozpin 's eyes snapped opened along with his arm to hit his coffee mug fall to the edge of the desk hitting the floor breaking into multiple pieces causing Ozpin to sigh as he reaches in his drawer for a spare coffee mug.

Ozpin thought " That dream what could it mean and that gauntlet, stones what does it mean .''

Ozpin said, " The tournament is coming up and I need to focus ."

_**Genosha **_

In a Hydra medical bay, two figure lay in two separate medical beds in rags with several hydra guards standing on guard to protect the patients from any assailants of any kind. On the first bed is male with black hair dressed in what once a fancy suit several stitches.

On the second bed was cat Faunus short teenage girl with short black hair and dark eyes dressed in a long green dress and brown boots, as well as a shawl around her neck with several bandages on her body.

Someone open medical bay and it is Joshua with his recruit Crozz dressed in a Hydra special op kevlar gear looking around for any suspicious suspect but he found none.

Joshua asked, "So these are two survivors and got any information ?"

A hydra soldier said, " Yes sir and I found out that male is a Schnee ."

Josh looks at the male to see if he has any of the Schnee features but does which makes him confused since Schnee are suppose to have white hair and not black hair but he realized he must be a distant relative.

Josh asked, "Where did you find them and who found them ?"

Another soldier said, " At the wreckage of a ship and one of our fishermen found them float ."

The male was the one to wake and he looks around until his eyes landed on the female laying on the bed next to him making him look around again but his eyes land on Josh along with the soldiers.

The male asked " Who are you ?''

Josh said, " I believe I should be asking the question since you and your girlfriend were found on our shore, Mr. Schnee ."

The Schnee's eye widened as sized as dinner plates making Josh and Crozz look at him with amusement as he gets up in a combat stance ready to fight but wince he feels the sting of the stitches.

Josh said, " Sit down before you hurt yourself ."

The Male Schnee sits back on the bed but he sees the female cat Faunus stirring as she opens her to see the Schnee's dark honey eyes making her sigh in relief but she Josh along with his men making her panicked.

The cat Faunus asked " Nicolas who are these people and where are we .''

Nicholas said, "Isara we are at a medical bay ."

Isara asked, " Where is this place ?"

Josh said," This is Genosha home to those who are outsiders to the world .''

Nicholas grabs his head pain making everyone including Isara to look at him in concern as he grunts in frustration as he gets flashback at how he along with Isara got their injured.

_**Flashback **_

_**On a cruise ship owned by the Schnee family, Nicholas and Isara were dancing slowly to a tune as they gaze into each other eyes not paying any attention to their surroundings but to themselves.**_

_**Isara said, " I can't believe we are engaged ."**_

_**Nicholas said, " My parents love but I not sure about uncle Jacques .''**_

_**Isara asked, " Maybe he doesn't like me ?"**_

_**Nicholas asked, "If he didn't like you then how come he pay for us along my parents to get on this ship ?"**_

_**Nicholas sees his parents at the table having a conversation with one another while look carefree making Nicholas smile seeing his parents happy since they lost half of their family to the White fang. **_

_**Nicholas thought " At least they are having a good time ."**_

_**Isara hears something coming from the cruise and it sounds like ticking noises causing her to tense as she hears an explosion along with screams of people getting in the middle of it but to there, it was Nicholas's parent that got caught in the crossfire.**_

_**Nicholas yelled " NOOOOOOOOO?"**_

_**Another Explosion sent the couple flying out of the cruise that making them land on the shore of Genshoa at the port where a sheep Faunus dressed in fisherman gear was fishing at saw them he jump in to pull them. **_

_**Flashback over **_

Nicolas said, " Jacques set us up hoping to kill us you were right Isara ."

Josh narrowed his eyes as he knows Jacques Schnee CEO of Schnee corporation as he married Willow Schnee for her fortune and not love making Joshua disgusted at the type of men who will do anything for money.

Josh said, " Well Nicholas and Isara I will you two a deal ."

Nicholas asked, " What the deal and what your name ?"

Josh said, " My name is Joshua Hill and I will offer you at a chance at revenge by joining my organization called Hydra ."

Nicholas asked, " What the catch ?''

Josh said, " The catch is whatever you had before the assassination attempt on your lives by Jacques you must leave behind if you are working with me ."

Nicholas asked, " Why ?"

Josh said, " They find out that you are related to then they will go after your loved ones which makes shit goes sideways ."

Isara said, " Just do it ."

Nicholas said, " Call me Daniel Vivas ."

Isara said, " Then call Isara Vivas ."

Josh said " Excellent and I will give you something to remember."

Josh said, "Two wolves are battling for control, there is one wolf who fights when it necessary bu the second wolf is filled with jealousy and resentment who fight for nothing but their greed ."

Isara asked, " Which one should be in control ?"

Josh said " The one that you feed and Crozz get the recruits their uniform because we got a mission. "

Crozz asked, "What the mission sir ."

Josh said, " First we infiltrated Beacon Adcdemy as Students for the upcoming tournament ."

Crozz said " Sir yes sir ."

Josh walks out of the room with Crozz as they leave for the weapons vaults to gather weapons for the mission that was about to be set in motion for the events that will lead to the inevitable meeting between all the chess piece with the unknown factor of the second coming of the mad titan.

Josh thought " _Soon Salem, Cinder, Ozma, Adam you will feel the wrath of a mad titan_ ."

Josh said, " Crozz go ahead without me I will catch you later ."

Crozz saluted Josh and Josh saluted back as Josh walks out of the medical bay center he heads to the graveyard he made for fallen that died at the hands of the racist huntsmen sees Daniel 's grave causing him to sigh in grief at the sight of the gravestone looking at it with serious gaze on his young face .

**( Evil ways by Blue Saraceno )**

**It's been so long**

**Long hard days**

**They don't say**

**Gods change my ways**

**Change my ways**

**Those evil ways**

**So I set out**

**Cross that way**

**Strike them down**

**To make them pay**

**Change their ways**

**Their evil ways**

**But I can't hide**

**Ooooooo**

**And I won't hide**

**Oooooo Yeah!**

**My Evil Ways**

**I found out**

**The hate grow cold**

**The god rise up**

**Damn my soul**

**Cause I ain't change**

**Change my ways**

**I ain't change**

**So I won't hide**

**Ooooh**

**I won't hide**

**Oooooo**

**I can't hide Yeah!**

**Ooooooo**

**I can't hide HEY!**

**My evil ways**

**Well I can't hide**

**Ooooh**

**And I won't hide**

**Ooooh yeah!**

**Well I can't hide**

**Ooooh ouh!**

**Caus' I can't hide**

**My evil ways**

Josh greeted " Hey Danny and I wish you were here to see your little boy grow and be there for your wife because they need you ."

Josh let out a few tears as he gazes down at the grave looking at it grief, guilt, sadness as he remembers the day that he wasn't strong enough to save his friend from danger from making his wife a widow along with a little boy growing up with a father made him feel guilty as he let them down . Josh wipes the tears away from his eyes as he looks down at the grave.

Josh said, " I will not let your death be in vain along with suffering as I will make those who had a role in your suffer brother I promise on my title as a titan ."

**Author notes: Hey guys here is the new chapter for the story and I hope you enjoy it. Also what fake name should Josh used as a student and which school should he pretend to get to with his team? Also got any codenames for them and what should Josh 's weapon be and which team should he meet? Who should fall for Josh and why? Its almost time for Infinity wars and thought on Ozpin's nightmare?**


	7. Tribute Uncle Robert

The Most Influential Person In My Life is My Uncle Robert.

My Uncle Robert is one of the most influential people in my life because he has been more

of Dad than an uncle to me. Over my 16 years on this earth, my Uncle Robert has spent some much time

with me and talking to me about life and our talks have helped me become the person I am today.

I can remember when I was around 5 years old and parents tried to teach me how to ride a

bike and my dad screamed at me and I crashed my bike into the garage. I didn't want to ride my bike

ever again but my Uncle Robert talked me into trying to ride again. At the end of the week, we were trying

to ride the bike and my uncle just made me feel I could do it. We spend almost the whole day on the

bike and soon I wasn't scared anymore.

I can remember another time when my Uncle Robert 'hyped" me up to do something that I

was afraid to try again. It was in grammar school and I was playing Flagged Football and my team lost

the game by one point. My dad told me that I should have been more aggressive and that I didn't know

how to play but my uncle told me that I was good and that I just needed to focus more on my game.

He also encouraged me to do my best and have fun. It was on that day that I felt motivated to do my

best in life.

I have so many other stories about my Uncle Robert, teaching me how to play Chess,

Challenging me weekly in video games and not to mention our Fourth of July Fire Works show. My Uncle

Robert buys 100's of dollars of firework from Indiana and all night he lights the firework. I have been

his helper since I was little and now I am able to light some of the fireworks with the big bangs. And the

cool part about it we spend all night lighting in the streets in front of his house. My entire family

watches the show in lawn chairs and we eat food.

My Uncle Robert is a Great man and Father. He has a great sense of humor and even when he is

teasing me during video games he does it with LOVE. I look forward to our video games time together and

I can't imagine my Fridays without him.

Lately, my uncle has been sick with Lung Cancer and I pray that GOD heals him. He is a good

uncle and father and man. He has been a great influence on my life and I hope to be a great man like

him when I grow up. I want to be a Psychologist to help boys who don't get along with their dads or who

don't have dads in their life.

This is a triubute to one person other than my mom that believed me when I didn't believe in myself.


	8. Chapter 7 Fire lady and Golden dragon

Disclaimer: I own Josh and this story but everything else no.

Josh Pov

I walk around the city of Vale dressed in a black kevlar t-shirt with, black cargo that had black combat boots with duffle bag the holds my false weapon which is a Nodachi in a black sheath called Wolverine since it can cut through anything.

But I bet you have a question about where the infinity gauntlet and on my left wrist is a golden bracelet with six gems in the middle since if I carried it in the bag I would be caught red-handed by Ozpin or worse Jame Ironwood.

I thought " _Fascist pig_ ."

I know he isn't like Bendito Mussoni or heaven forbid a radical like Adolf Hitler but he has no business in the affair of huntsmen making wonder if he had the chance he would turn every citizen in Altas into cyborgs.

I look behind me to see my " teammates behind me making me smirk as I created a team that has my back from all obstacles put in front of me by Ozma and his wife Salem but as I digress I see them as equal.

On the Right side is Crozz dressed semi lose Grey T-shirt underneath a police-style vest with dark blue jeans, a pair of black shoes with white stripes on the side and a black cap in a holster on left pant leg was mg42 styled machine gun with exchangeable ice infused dust barrels and a 100 rounds magazine that can transform into an axe/hammer melee form.

In the Middle dressed in black special ops outfit with a face mask like the Winter Soldier with longer black was Daniel Vivas who uses a Passive Shield made out of Vibranuim that is almost as tall as him the shield is colored black with 3 symbols on it on the bottom left is the Symbol of Hydra the Bottom right the reverse Symbol of the Schnee family and on the top a blue phoenix, a Glaive and a 8-shot Dust revolver Magnum .

On the left side was a human standing at 5'11 with sideswiped, gravity-defying spiky hair like a certain Fate Zero character along with golden eyes dressed in a black, leather, jacket with no shirt beneath to show off his chiseled features. Also, he has red designer-like pants and dark shoes with a black belt holding it up with his weapon on his back which was a crimson spear with a pole nearly as long as his body and both jagged and serrated edge.

I asked, " Hey Axe you ready for this shit ?"

Axel said, " Fuck yeah I ready to start some fuck shit ."

I chuckle at his enthusiasm to fight and I realize he knows who is Salem is because his father was killed by her when she orders her Grimms to attack his farm as he was eight years old the weapon his back was his father 's but after he was killed by Salem making the weapon now his.

Axel said, " Gae Bolg II is itching to taste blood ."

The people of vale turned from their normal activities to look at Axel in concern since he made that exclaim making his teammates slapped themselves on their foreheads in embarrassment making Axel blush along with scratching the back of his head.

I said, " Dumb ass ."

We continue walking through the fortieth Vytal Festival that is currently being held in Vale making me smile a true smile see so many innocent smiles and not faces of terror because of the Grimms, the white fangs since they been an absolute plague to the lives.

I thought "_ They will have a reason to have that smile because I will purge the world of the cancers that infested the world _."

I stopped as I remember that I need to take care of some business first along with plan my next move before the fall of Beacon happens since I want to send a statement to both Salem along with proxy and Ozma / Ozpin that I mean business.

I said, "Crozz, Daniel go without us to the arena while I and Axel go to my club for some business ."

They both nodded and walked off leaving me with Axel the street to go so the arena so they can get the seats for the events that will acquire there to move into position along with getting rid of any unnecessary obstacles along the road.

We walk to Harlem's Paradise but we stopped as we see three familiar figures blocking the front door wearing Haven Adacemy 's uniform looking at us but they were mainly looking at me making me smirk as I see who they are.

The one on left was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back dressed in a standard Haven 's academy sitting which is an, a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband.

I thought " _The thief Emerald Sutrsai and her semblance mental hallucination_.

I see on the right was a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, gray hair that is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front dressed in a haven uniform that which consists of a dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top, black pants, and a white armband.

I thought "_Mercury Black and semblance unknown along with a fighting style base on taekwondo mix with Capoeira_ .''

The one in the middle caught my attention was a woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes wearing the uniform of Haven Academy, a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband.

I thought "_The woman on fire, the false maiden Cinder Fall semblance Dust manipulation _."

I asked, " How may I help you, students ?"

Cinder steps forward with both of her hands-on fire glaring aft while her proxy stands back looking bored making smile and Axel reaching for his weapon in case Cinder attack but I and cinder stared an each other until she stops releasing fire from her hands.

Cinder demanded, " Are you Joshua Hill ?"

I said. "No, I am your daddy .''

This got a made Axel along with Mercury snickered making Emerald and Cinder glare at the latter making him stop snickering to glare at me but I still see amusement in his eyes making me smirk causing Cinder to scowl at me.

Cinder said " Enough and you surrender this club ."

I get in a thinking pose throwing everyone off by this while rubble my stache to add more drama to the pose causing Axel to snicker again at what am I doing while Mercury who is struggling not to laugh again but his female comrades are glaring.

I said, " Nah hoe .''

Axel burst out laughing along with rolling floor laughing his ass off making Cinder sneered as she charges at me about to punch me and as her fist come near I lean back making her missing the punch while looking at her with a smirk.

I said, '' My turn firecracker ."

I backhanded her making her stumble back with her comrades who are looking at me in shocked at what I did but Axel was laughing loudly at what I did making me smirk again at the look on Cinder face

I said, " Cinder we will fight again and I hope you swing faster because I saw that shit coming and I hope you put more power that was a bitch punch ."

Emerald and Mercury grab their leader and walk off but Cinder glared holding her face where I slapped making me smirk even wider at her which increased her glare but I didn't care because once she does little invasion I will use my little friend to fuck her sideways.

I said, " See you later sweetie and tell Salem that checkmate is coming ."

Cinder eyes widened making me smirk at her probably thinking how do I know Salem or whatever bullshit but I remember I have a business in the club along with planning for the fall of Beacon.

Axel stands and but he still laughing but he is holding his stomach from all the laughing he has been doing but stops when he sees my face as we walk in the club seeing people having a good time making me smile again as they are listening to of my favorites songs which are a song by John Legend .

**(Alright By John Legend)**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Usually, I don't do this but ok?**

**Okay I see you checking me out (checking me out)**

**I think I know what you winkin' about (winking about)**

**You wit your man you don't want him to see (want him to see)**

**It's alright with me**

**I know I drank I little bit much (hey)**

**You think I'm talking crazy and such (hey)**

**I can't walk straight but girl I can see**

**You're alright with me**

**Alright**

**I see a little something that I like**

**You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights**

**You know what I mean**

**It's alright with me**

**Hold up**

**I know you got a man but I'm**

**Tore up**

**And I don't even care if he**

**Roll up**

**With something to say**

**You better tell him he don't want it with me**

**It's alright**

**Yeah yeah…**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Good Lord you got body for days (body for days)**

**I think the way that you shake it's amazing (shake it's amazing)**

**I got my keys if you ready to leave (ready to leave)**

**It's alright with me**

**Come check your man 'cause he going insane (sane)**

**He want to know what the hell's my name (hey)**

**Well if he crazy 'nough to get in my face**

**It's alright with me**

**Alright**

**I see a little something that I like**

**You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights**

**You know what I mean**

**It's alright with me**

**Hold up**

**I know you got a man but I'm**

**Tore up**

**And I don't even care if he**

**Roll up**

**With something to say**

**You better tell him he don't want it with me**

**It's alright**

**Come on why don't you test me (test me)**

**If you want me come and get me (get me)**

**I'll show you who the best be (best be)**

**I'll watch you for a long time (long time)**

**I swear you're looking alright (alright)**

**Come closer if you like what you see**

**It's alright with me**

**( The Song is over ) **

The people are cheering and I smile listening to the song since it is one of the few songs that was made by John Legend that I like but I here singing coming behind as I turn around to see Axel trying and fail to sing the song.

Axel said,** "** It 's alright with me** ."**

I asked " It that catchy man ?'

Axel yelled " HELL YEAH !"

I smile and heard another song coming but this time it is a heavy metal song by one of my favorite bands Five Finger of Death and if you don't like them you cant hang around me since you don't like heavy metal music that means you are soft.

soft.

**(Last Dance by Five Finger of Death) **

**I'm the apocalypse**

**With a fat lip**

**I never did and**

**I still don't give a s*****

**I'm just an outcast**

**You swore I'd never last**

**I got news for you**

**This ain't my last dance**

**This ain't my last dance**

**I've given it all**

**I've given everything for you**

**I've given you all**

**What more do you want me to do**

**I've taken the fall**

**I've given everything to you**

**I've given my all**

**Will it ever be enough for you**

**I am your nemesis**

**I don't regret this**

**I wrote the f***ing book**

**With no consensus**

**Wanna live fast**

**You said I'd never last**

**Let me say it again**

**This ain't my last dance**

**This ain't my last dance**

**I've given it all**

**I've given everything for you**

**I've given you all**

**What more do you want me to do**

**I've taken the fall**

**I've given everything to you**

**I've given my all**

**Will it ever be enough for you**

**I won't say it wrong**

**It comes together now**

**Falls together now**

**I won't say I'd wait**

**But it falls together now**

**Comes together now**

**This ain't my last dance**

**I've given it all**

**I've given everything for you**

**I've given you all**

**What more do you want me to do**

**I've taken the fall**

**I've given everything to you**

**I've given my all**

**Will it ever be enough for you**

**This ain't my last dance**

I see people cheering loudly but I see a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top and she is wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

I thought " Ah shit it, Yang Xiao Long .'

I felt a hand tap my shoulder causing me to look behind to see Axel looking at Yang with a blush on his making me smirk in amusement as he is looking at the brawling dragon of Team Rwby.

I thought " _Can't blame him she is hot _ ."

We walk over to the bar where Yang was by and Yang turned to us with a flirty look on her face when she saw us making Axel blush but I held it together since Yang isn't my type of girl to date.

Yang said, " This club changed and not only did I get good music but two sexy looking males ."

I asked, " What can I help you with ma'am ."

Yang said, " You can call me Yang but I'm here to see Junior since he knows me ."

I said, " Well Yang I am afraid to tell you that Junior is no longer the owner of this establishment and I am the new owner ."

Yang looks surprised by what I said but she stands up now in my face pushing her asset on my chest causing Axel to shoot me a jealous making me a little guilty for doing this so I decided to back away from Yang causing her to look taken back.

Yang teased "What wrong big boy are you shy ?"

I thought " Oh she wants to play that game ."

I said, " Nah you're not my type goldilocks ."

Yang look I just cut off her hair making me smirk at as I see her state but I see Axel coming in now trying to comfort her making me smile secretly that he is talking to his crush.

I thought " Teen Love ."

I walk to my office leaving them behind several notes about the club along with getting more security since I have a few guards here and need a few men to keep this place on its feet from the upcoming storm that I will set in motion.

**Yang Pov**

I never thought the day a guy that will turn me down would be today to add insult to injury he was a hottie along with being the new owner of the club that at one-time smash looking for info on my mother.

I felt someone tap my shoulder causing me to see the owner's friend that has gray looking at me with a blush on his face causing me to gain back my flirty look on my face as I recognize that look on his face.

I said, " Hello big boy ."

The boy said, " My name is Axel Hawke, Ms. Yang ."

I said, " Don't call me Ms. Yang because that makes me feel old sweet stuff and you can call me Yang Hawky.''

I smirk when I saw the lovesick look in eyes but I thought about his dark-skinned friend along with how was he was able to evade my charm because it was a blow to my ego but I am curious about him.

I asked, " Who was your friend that left ?"

Axe said, " Oh that was Joshua Hill ."

I raise an eyebrow at the name Joshua since it is a weird name but my curious only increased more to know about this Joshua guy since he is not like any guy I have seen before because when I push my twins on his chest he didn't blush.

I asked, " What Joshua 's hobbies and interests ?"

Axe said, " Well he has an interest in equal right between Faunus and Humans, he likes reading, he mostly quiet but he is outgoing, loyal to a fault ."

I look taken back by what Axel stated to me and this Joshua reminds me of Blake but I wanted to know more about him along with what he does when he not being a heart breaker

I asked, " What does he do at the club ?"

Axel said, " Well he plays music for the people and he gives them what they desire the most an escape off the horrible times that they deal with ."

I looked touched that a stranger is willing to keep this club open that was used for underworld connection to keep the people happy but I wonder about the original owner Junior.

I asked, " What happened to Junior ?"

Axel shrugged " I heard Josh beat him in poker or rumor beaten Junior out of his club ."

I snickered at the thought of teen like Josh beating Junior in poker but I burst out laughing like a hyena thinking that Junior loses to another teenager causing Axel to look at me funny.

I said, " Sorry but if the second rumor is true then Junior lose again to another teenager ."

Axel asked, " You fucked up Junior soft ass ?"

I said proudly " Yeah and I made cry too ."

We both laughed like hyenas making some of the people to look at us funny but we didn't care as we are having a good time by enjoying ourselves like it his no tomorrow but I begin to think about Joshua along with pairing him up with Blake.

**Author notes Here the chapter guys and let me know what your thoughts guys. One more chapter next before infinity war guys and I had Cinder and Yang here along with Axel Hawke that was created by my friend Hypermailk. Also, I meant to make this into a harem for Joshua and please send me a list of girls to be in Josh 's harem and please Pms the list. **


	9. Chapter 8 Coming Storm and Payback

**A disclaimer: I only own Josh and that it.**

**Dannyrockon 122: Hey Guys I am back with I am Invetaible and to answer your question Wrath of The Sun Deity I have enough oc bro but thank you.**

**Also, thank you for those who have favoriting and following this story.**

**Ps. I saw the Joker Movie and it was dark.**

**Harlem Paradise - Josh 's Office**

**Josh Pov**

I was currently in my office looking into the reports from my men who have been having great success in giving the White Fang trouble since I have ordered the men to find any White Fang bases and destroy them.

I as read through reports I hear knocking at my door causing me to dislodge my attention to the door as I was putting away the reports in my folder that was on the left-hand side of the table.

I come out of my seat and I head over to the door to see who was knocking on my door along with disturbing me from reading my reports from the soldiers that carried out my orders to destroy the base of the White Fang.

I opened the door to see one of my soldiers dressed in a black mobster attire with the Hydra 's armband and he quickly does the Hail Hydra salute making I salute him back to record signs of respect.

The soldier said," Sir, there is a lady wanting to speak to you."

I stated," Take me to her."

The soldier leads me to a booth and to my surprise sitting on the left side of the booth was a woman in her mid-late 30's to early '40s with long dark hair and bright red eyes, in the exact shade of Yang's when she becomes angry dressed in shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a flushed and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels.

I spotted her immediately as Raven Branwen the former founding members of Team STRQ, Yang 's deadbeat mom, Tribe leader, the true Spring maiden, but to me, she is a total coward because she abandoned her only daughter along with her then-husband for petty reasons making me disgusted at her.

I see she is currently drinking a club soda and I lay on a polite facade to hide my disgust at her since I want to handle this discreetly without letting my personal feelings get involved in my business with people.

I asked," Is there anything I can help you with Miss?"

Raven said," I simply want to talk with Mr. Hill."

I lifted an eyebrow, but I took my seat on the opposite side of the booth and I looked at my guest who is staring at me like a piece of meat causing me to feel uncomfortable, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I took a seat giving Raven my complete eye contact.

Raven asked," Are you the leader of Hydra."

I smirked at causing her brow furrowing in confusion at my smirk, but she didn't know that I have secretly used to reality stone to put up an illusion since I don't want people to eavesdrop on our conversation.

I enunciated," Yes, I am."

Raven said," My Raven Brewing."

I said," Ah, Raven Brawen sister of Qrow Branwen, a founding member of Team STQ, mother of Yang Xion Long but more importantly the true Spring Maiden."

Raven's eyes threatened to pop out, but she narrowed her eyes instead and she was reaching for her making me smirk as I secretly practice the reality stone again, but to turn her weapon into a toy sword which she is currently pointing at me with me.

Raven asked," What did you do to my weapon."

I stood up with a smirk on my face, which infuriated her more as she throws a punch, but I used the grab her fist before it can establish contact with my face while using the power stone to strengthen my grip making her wince in pain.

I said, mocking," Aww the mighty Raven can't handle little old me."

I rotated Raven's arm and I forced on the table with me nursing her arm on her back along with applying pressure to lock making her silently while everyone was too busy having a good time in the club while I bend Raven to my will with so no little help from the Reality stone

I inquired," Let talk like adults now."

I let her go and we both sit back in our booth to get back to our conversation which I admit said too much, but I desired to see Raven reaction which was I expected as I see her looking at me with awe, fear, and anger.

I stated," Come on don't give that look."

Raven asked," How do you know me?"

I stated," I make it my business to know everyone."

It's technically not a lie, since I plan on balancing the world and I need to know my enemies that will endure in my way along with their strengths and weakness before I make my move since this like chess because you need eight moves to get to checkmate.

Raven stated," The reason why I am here that I want to extend a welcoming into joining my tribe."

I stated," Thanks, but no thanks."

Raven 's looked shocked at how I dismissed her invitation to link up her tribe like I turned down a chance to join the Trump company. I don't want to join a tribe where they adopt a faulty motto which was the caused of so many deaths in my world.

I stated," I want nothing to do with your tribe of thugs." As I said that I used the reality stone to make it look like we were having a normal conversation.

Raven screamed," HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TRIBE!"

I grab Raven in chokehold making her struggle in my cargo area which made me tightened the hold making her try to loosen my grip on the hold, but she is only increasing the pressure of the hold as I continued to stare at her until I decide to drop on her ass in the booth.

I stated," I will say this once little bug we are on a different level of power."

I release an aura of killing intent which caused Raven to shiver slightly as my murderous aura is causing her for the first time to feel fear making me satisfied that I am capable to strike fear into the heart of veteran Huntress who also a maiden.

I stated," There is a difference between us Raven and the difference is "power"." Putting the empathize on the word power.

I stated," There are people who have it like me and they're those who seek it out like "you "."

I begin to glare at Raven releasing more killing intent which made her shiver causing me to smirk a shark-like smirk which caused her to nearly wet herself self which secretly made chuckle in my head at the normally stoic huntress is looking at me in awe.

I said," You're either the most powerful mortal in the room, or you're nothing."

Raven looked taken back my statement which made me sigh in frustration along with pinch my nose as well at this sow of a woman who is sitting in front of me in my own club but I notice she gain a seductive look on her face.

Raven stated," I found the one."

I asked," You found the who?"

Raven didn't say anything but smirk along with lean forward into my face, causing me to lift an eyebrow at her, but I didn't get a chance to say anything as she smashes her lips to my face, causing to get red in the face along with dropping the illusion around causing the people in the club to see us kissing.

Raven broke the kiss and leans back in the rear end with the same smirk on her face with her arms crossed over her chest as I blush in embarrassment from the kiss I received from Raven who is currently smirking at me.

Raven said," I look forward to watching you in the battle against Ozma and Salem."

I simpered," You won't be disappointed, Ms. Branwen."

Raven nodded her head and sticks out of the booth with her changed back weapon thanks to me as I change it back to its normal form when I was scaring the living shit out of her along with putting her in her places. Raven walks over to the club door and before she walks out she blows me a kiss then she takes the air out.

I thought " That was uncanny."

I hear beeping coming from my coil and I fished it out of my jacket pocket to see that someone is calling has caused me to go back into my office for privacy since I didn't want to lose my charismatic club owner's appearance until I start my war.

As I walk in the office, I closed the door and I answered the scroll and I hear one of my men told me that they saw the fucker who killed Daniel along with the elder which caused to feel two emotions since they died which hatred and rage which caused me to smirk like the devil.

I said," I will be in that location."

I used the space rock to open a portal to my base back in Genosha or to be more specific to the prison barrack that has two soldiers dressed like the Hydra soldiers from Captain America: The First Avenger. They saluted to me and I saluted to them back.

They direct me to one of the cells in the barracks and I see the man or the murderer of the hour, beaten down scared along with his clothes, taking him making him as naked with the exception of his underwear on his knees shackled to his ankle.

I stated," Well well well the leader of the Purifier on knees like a little bitch."

The leader said," You but I killed you."

I mentally make the Infinity Gauntlet appear in my hand, which didn't cause a reaction from the soldiers because I told them half of the soldiers of my gauntlet but not the full abilities of the stones.

I said sinisterly," Your soul is mine."

I grab his face and the soul stone glows brightly causing the leader to yell in pain while I look down at him with a savage grin as he screams in pain. The soldiers from what I sense from the mind stone is that they are finding this funny as well.

I stated," See you in hell."

I remove my hand from the face of the leader making his slumps face-first to the ground with his ass in the air, making me along with the solders snigger at his humiliating position, but I cease my immature acts to verbally command one of the soldiers to check on him.

The holds in the pulse of the leader and he give nod telling me that he is dead causing me to nod back along giving him a salute, which caused him to salute me back. I turn my attention back to the dead body of the leader of the Purifier.

I stated," Get rid of the body and tell about the rest of the Purifier."

One of the soldiers said," Sir, they are presented in the shooting range ready for execution."

I pronounced," Good and I have other business to attend to."

They nodded along with saluted me, causing me to salute back and I used the space stone to open a portal back to the order leaving the soldiers alone in the barracks. I am back in my office and I pull out my scroll to dial Axel who left to go observe the tournament or more specifically to watch his girlfriend Yang.

I see he sent me a text saying that Yang was disqualified from her mate along with the match between Pyrrha and Penny will begin soon causing me to realize two important things before I plan my next move.

I thought " Pyrrha must live and ask to take out Adam."

I dial another number and the number was the leader of the guerilla force leader Luk Thermopylae who is honey badger Faunus that join me to find peace between humans and Faunus.

Luke stated," Sir we are ready to move in."

I pronounced," Good and we will begin our assault on Beacon."

Luk said, Yes sir, Beacon will fall and Hail Hydra."

I stated," Hail Hydra."

I end the call and I begin sending messages to my men who have mounted a front around Beacon to wear down any opposing military forces when I take the Beacon from Ozma 's grasp.

I guessed " Well, I'm putting my chips on the table so Ozma and Salem double or nothing."

I summon my gauntlet and I smile down at it, admiring at its beauty along with counting the stones in their slots in awe. I begin brainstorming plans for operation Jericho, which I called after the wall of Jericho from the bible because I compared Beacon to a wall while I compared myself to my namesake Joshua.

I thought " Time to drift out."

I used the space stone to open a portal to my name and address which is my first move in this chess and the destination is none other than Amity Colosseum where the tournament that will start my rise of a Titan will begin.

I whispered," Hail Hydra and Hail Thanos."

I acknowledge something else if I want to destroy Beacon then I must dress the part to send fear to those who are my enemy. I used the reality stone to transform my clothes into Thanos's golden armor which included the helmet causing me to smirk.

I enunciated," Now I am a Titan."

**Author note: Here is the new chapter and the next chapter will be the one you all been waiting for and it will take place soon. ****So,** **Ruberforumfree thank you for your idea for you got any lines for Josh to use in the Infinity War then pm the lines.**** Who else should fall for Josh and why? ** **Once again, sorry again Wrath of The Sun Deity for not assuming your character. If you got any ideas for the story then Pm me your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 9 The fall of Beacon part 1

Disclaimer**: I own Josh and that it** .**"**

**Amity Colosseum-No Pov**

In the crew of screaming fans from all over the kingdom of Renemeants Crozz, David, and Axel were watching the single match between the Pyhrra Nikos the invincible girl of Team JNPR fighting against Penny Polendina from Arts Academy.

The three hydra agents are watching the fight and they are affected by the two combatants in their match as they see Penny converts her swords to cannons, unleashing a barrage of beams that Pyrrha dodges. Pyrrha proceeds to backflip from one rifle, beam, duck under one sword attack, turn, and parry another blade, before flipping twice to evade two-beam attacks.

Cross said," I can understand why she is the champion."

David said," She is genuinely impressive."

Axel said," _Tch_ , she has nothing on Yang guys."

Cross and David rolled their eyes at their comrade statement, but they turn their attention back to the fight to see that Penny is recalling and reforming her weapons, Pyrrha spots an opportunity and charges ahead, knocking Penny backward and taking a moment to relax. But they see Penny is still in the fight.

The three hydra agents along with the crowd and Pyhrra is shocked that Penny is still up along, but they were even more shocked when Penny propels herself using her rifles, before rising and kicking Pyrrha in the head with added force from her weapons' beams, sending Pyrrha tumbling to the ground.

Everyone winced at the impact and Pyrrhal eaves herself in a standing position, Penny knocks away her weapons. Pyrrha tries using her Semblance to retrieve her sword, however, Penny knocks it away and recalls her blade, splitting it into eight as she prepares to finish the battle.

The agents thought" It's over ."

Only the three agents notice something off with Pierre as she stumbles back in a drunken way, making the three of them narrowed their eyes in suspicion. In a panicked response, she unleashes a powerful magnetic Shockwave, sending the blades backward. Penny then clutches her chest as two of her weapons wrap around her arm and midsection, bypassing her Aura, and severing her arm while bisecting her stomach.

Everyone in the crowd with few exceptions was horrified to catch that, but three hydra agents hear their scroll ringing. Everyone begins hearing a feminine voice taking over the broadcast caused the people to come out into chaos.

The three Hydra Agents answer their scroll to hear Josh telling them that it's time to get into position because Operation Jericho will be taking office because they guerillas forces are currently ready.

The three hydra agents slip from the chaotic crowd to get into position and they walk out the arena to the convenience. They take in three black bags waiting for them with the hydra symbol on the center making them smirk.

Crozz said," The boss has come through for us ."

**Josh 'sPov**

I got currently on one of my hydra planes and I received word from my inside Intel that the Nevermore breaks through the Amity Colosseum's forcefield, landing onto the arena which made me grin.

I ordered," Deploy bombs and get up the Grimm slayer units now."

The Grimm units are an elite special op that wore the Chitauri armor that the Hydra agents wore in the second Avenger movie, but they are black with red highlights armed with the Hydra issued heavy assault rifles from the first Captain America film.

I turned round to see that they are standing attention and I salute at them, causing them to salute me making me feel pride. The plane back end opened up causing them to charge out of the airplane.

They all fly down because of their Jetpack and I start to see them taking care of the Grimms that coming into Vale which made me smile seeing the Grimms being obliterated by my men. I watch the pilot trying to look for a place to land, but I used the gauntlet to create a place for the place land.

I used the space stone to produce a portal that made me smirk and used the mind stone to see through my soldier's minds that they are fighting White Fang grunts and winning making me watch in glee.

The next I see my soldiers advancing through the streets of Vale shooting any Altashesian soldiers or White Fang grunts that dare get in their path. I see that my Grimm slayers are killing the Grimms without any troubles.

I employed the mind stone to search for the mind of someone on my shit list and that person is the leader of the White Fang Adam Taurus who was ready to kill Yang causes me to growl because I refused to let another person die by his sword.

I grumbled," Not today."

I walked into the portal and I see Adam raise his sword ready to kill Yang, who lost her arm, but I used the time stone to reverse the fight when activates her Semblance and charges at him but I land in the middle creating a Shockwave that sent three of them back.

_**Yang Pov**_

One minute I was about to charge at Blake 's deranged boyfriend, but something came in the middle of my fight, but whatever did that created a Shockwave that sent me back along with Blake and Taurus.

I scowled," Whoever did that is proceeding to get a Yang Knuckle sandwich."

I get from the ground along with Blake and we see a muscular male figure dressed in regal golden armor that would make the Ice queen squeal in but what caught our eyes was is gauntlet was gold and had six multicolored gemstones; red, bluish, yellow, green, purple and orange that was on his left hand.

Adam Taurus asked," What is the meaning of this?"

The man said," Payback time Taurus and I intend to collect."

This got Blake and mines attention, but Adam for the first looked confused, but he took in the face of the male causing him too shocked seeing him, then transformed into anger which caused me and Blake to be confused.

Adam screamed," YOU!"

The golden armored Male said," Good you remember me and let fight."

The male turned around giving us a good look at his face, causing me to get shocked, but Blake had a befuddled look on her face because dressed in the armor was none other than Joshua Hills the owner of Harlem's paradise.

I screamed, " JOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Josh said," Yang and Miss. Belladonna, please leave now."

Blake and I looked at Josh incredible, but we find out his serious expression showing that he means business. We both nodded our heads and bolted out of there to go assist the others to fight off the Grimms or other White Fangs grunts.

I thought " I hope you recognize what you are doing Josh."

**Josh 's Pov**

I glared Adam, who glared back at me and see him bringing out his sword the one that he utilized to cut off Daniel's arm when he was still alive. I scowled at the weapon making Adam smirk arrogantly.

Adam stated," This is the weapon I used to cut your friend 's arm off with."

I stated," I know and I will take good pleasure taking it from you."

We charged at each other and I employed the power stone to increase my strength break, Adam 's Sword, causing it to shatter into a million pieces on the floor causing him to look dumbfounded.

Adam screamed," IMPOSSIBLE!"

I used reality stone to wrap Adam in an unbreakable rope, causing him to go down to the floor, struggling to get out of the rope. I smirked down at him and I raise my right foot to stamp on his masked covered face.

As my foot connected the mask shattered, revealing his face, causing him to roar in pain, but I didn't have time to enjoy his suffering because I have to send a message to both Ozma and Salem.

I stated," I have other business to attend and I'm taking you back as a prisoner."

I quickly fish out my scroll and dialed one of my men to arrive to pick up Adam Taurus at Beacon. I hung up and I used the space stone to make a portal to my next destination which is the Beacon Vault.

I thought" I am coming for you Ozma and Cinder you get your rematch."

I pace through the portal and my men come through all armed, pointing their guns at the tied up insane Faunus leader.

**Beacon Vault**

**Ozpin's Pov**

I was ready for Cinder Fall but before we could gain a move a strange blue portal appears in the middle of the vault, but to our amazement, a dark-skinned young male dressed in regal armor stepped out of the portal.

I notice Ms. Fall is glaring at the young male in hatred making them that they own some history, but I notices something on the young male left arm was something made me gasp in shock.

On the dark-skinned youth left-hand is a golden gauntlet w had six multicolored gemstones; red, blue, yellow, green, purple and orange and the reason why I am shocked because it was from my dream.

I whispered," You."

The youth growled," Ozma."

I looked taken back at the youth standing before and Cinder because nobody knows my real name besides a few selected people, but the youth said my real name with some much venom it makes Salem look like a beginner.

I asked," You know me?"

The youth said," I do. You're not the only cursed with knowledge."

Cinder yelled," WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !"

The youth said," I was merely walking through the neighborhood and I heard you were here so I called myself to visit you."

I asked," Who are you?"

The youth said," Call me Thanos ."

I lifted an eyebrow at the newly named Thanos because that a strange name but for some strange reason, I felt a sense of dread coming from his name but more importantly his weapon which was on his left hand gleaming menacingly.

Cinder scowled at Thanos and launched at a fireball that made a direct hit causing her to smirk evilly, but that smirked vanished along with me gasping for seeing Thanos raised the gauntlet covered fist with glowing orange but we discovered an orange bubble shielding Thanos.

Thanos taunted," Did you really think your pitiful attack would do me in?"

Cinder asked," How?"

I see and Mr. Arc along with Ms. Niko back with James, Glynda, and Qrow rushing in the vault looking ready to fight Cinder as they root for their weapons, but the notice Thanos causing them to get confused at his appearance.

Qrow asked," Who the kid with the golden armor?"

Thanos smirked," Qrow Branwen brother of Raven Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood headmaster of Atlas Academy, Jaune Arc son of Edith, Phyrra daughter of Ivan.

The people that were named by Thanos gasped at him I included because he knows everyone in the room which didn't ease my nerve, but I see he turned his attention to Amber who still connected to the cracked opened life support machine.

Thanos said, " Poor Amber discarded like yesterday trash for The Invincible girl."

Thanos walks over to her, causing my group to stand on edge as he sets up his gauntlet, but I notice that the green gem glows and a green circle appear on the outer part of the gauntlet as he reaches for Amber.

Amber's cops started to regress back to normal, causing all of us to drop our jaw in shock as she opens her. Amber steps out of the machine with a facial expression of confusion on her face as she sees me with the group and she glares at Cinder who is looking at Amber with a shocked expression.

Amber asked," Ozpin what happened and where is the maiden power?"

Thanos said," I can tell you that Amber.''

Amber finally tore her gaze from to Thanos causing her to be held back by his appearance, but we see her blush at his look making him chuckle in amusement at her flush but he gains back his serious look.

Thanos said," While you were in your comatose Ozma here decided you were too much of a liability and not to mention unworthy of the Maiden's power so he shifts it to someone else with the group's approval."

Amber gasped and looked at me and the group with betraying making Cinder, who is observing the scene with glee, but Thanos had that serious as Amber turn back to Thanos with a face that begging for answers.

Amber begged," Please tell me."

Thanos said," The one you called Ozpin transferred her powers to Ms. Niko, but she received half of the power because Ms. Fall here who interrupted the process killed you to amaze the other half of the power."

Everyone else excluding Thanos were shocked at the information that was given to Amber, who starts to stream down tears, but I wonder where did he grow that information since I never saw him before in the Vale.

Amber asked," What were they going to do with me after the transfers were completed."

Thanos lied," Kill you or just drop you because they declined to have any weakling in their organization."

Amber started crying causing me and my group to glare at Thanos, who started hugging her Amber causing her to bury her face in his armored chest while glaring back at us. I see Cinder looking at Thanos with amusement.

Amber said softly," Thank you, whoever you are."

Thanos said," My name is Thanos and Ozpin here has his own skeletons in his closet."

He lets go Amber and he bends his attention to me making me flinch back from his piercing stare along with the others in my group.

Thanos smirked," So Ozpin or Ozma should I tell them about your wife?"

Qrow asked," What is he talking about?"

Glynda asked," Headmaster?"

James asked," OZ what are you not telling us?"

I turned to Thanos, who now holds one arm wrapped around Amber waist, looking at me with a glare which I ignored.

I demanded," Who are you? Now."

Thanos said," I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am?"

My group and Cinder shivered at Thanos 's statement and how calm he said that which made us understand we may be trading with a threat that far above our level.

Thanos said," Let get down to business."

**Author notes: Here is part 1 of the Fall of Beacon and Amber will live in this fic. If you got any ideas about part 2 to let me know now via pm. Likewise, thank you for liking this story guys and this will get dark.**


End file.
